


I'll be your knight in shining armor

by CherryPie0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Loki (Marvel), Female Thor (Marvel), Knight Thor, Pining, Princess Loki, Size Difference, Thor with an eyepatch, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: It's decided that Princess Loki is to get married to King Thanos; a man she doesn't love and hasn't even met before- a man she has heard anything but good things about.Thor is ordered to take the Princess to her future husband. The mission seems easy at first; simple. Nothing Thor can't handle.Or, at least, so she thinks.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheeloquez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeloquez/gifts).



> This story is completed, I'll post the next chapters during the next week as I edit! 😁
> 
> Inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/xdenialiv/status/1272680240007929856?s=19) (thank you for the wonderful idea!!! I hope you enjoy this❤️)

[](https://ibb.co/zsSJDX0)

~~~

"I'm tired," Loki says, probably for the tenth time in the last hour, and slumps further back into Thor, most likely without even realizing it.

"I know, my Lady," Thor says patiently, receiving a displeased sigh in reply.

"And I'm cold," Loki adds, pulling the furs she's wearing tighter around her. The good thing, Thor supposes, about traveling with one horse is that she can at least shield Loki's back from the cold now that Loki is sitting on the front.

"Just a little bit longer, Princess Loki. We must find a place to spend the night in order to be able to finally stop," Thor explains - _again_ \- and Loki grumbles something but doesn't insist. She knows Thor is right.

Not that Thor can blame her if she's honest. They've been on the road for weeks now. It was better at the beginning, when they at least had the carriage but after the attack, only she, Loki and one of the horses got out alive, so they had to make do with whatever they had left since then.

The journey to Thanos' kingdom was supposed to take less than a month, but since the attack they've been slower, following less known roads, not wanting to risk any unwanted encounters; many people would benefit by the death of the Princess. Especially now that she's to get married to King Thanos and seal the peace treaty between the two kingdoms.

A marriage that Princess Loki, of course, doesn't want and she makes sure to remind Thor every chance she gets, whining and complaining.

And the truth is Thor can't say Loki doesn't have a reason to do so. Thor had considered it a great honor to be trusted with the Princess's life, but after spending weeks with Loki she understands the princess is simply a young girl forced into a marriage with someone she doesn't love- someone she doesn't even know.

Thor can't imagine living such a life. Being a knight might mean that she has come close to dying many a time but at least it's _her_ choice. No one else's.

So, Thor tries to be understanding and patient, even when Loki is acting like a spoiled brat- which she is, Thor supposes. It's not her fault she was born a princess, is it?

"How about that one?" Loki asks, her voice suddenly much more excited than it was moments earlier, drawing Thor out of her thoughts. "It seems to be abandoned, right?"

Thor's eye darts around until she spots an old cabin that indeed seems to be empty and abandoned. It's in a really poor state but it'll have to do for the night.

"Yeah, okay," she agrees and leads the horse towards it, both of them getting off it once they're close enough. Loki stays outside as Thor goes in to check that it's indeed safe, rather relieved to find no one inside; she's getting a bit tired, too. They've been riding for hours and only taken a short break to eat before continuing again.

"It seems safe enough," she announces to Loki who nods, shoulders slugging in relief.

"Great. I wish to bathe," Loki says, looking at her expectantly.

Thor blinks; sometimes Loki seems to forget she's not still at the palace.

"I don't think that's possible, my Lady, considering the poor state of the cabin," Thor tells her and Loki rolls her eyes at her, as if Thor's stupid.

"In the lake, then."

Of course.

Thor sighs. "Very well," she agrees and ties the horse to a tree before starting to head to the lake near the cabin.

Loki huffs, clearly displeased, and follows her, arms petulantly crossed over her chest; Thor can guess what her next words will be. "Do you really have to watch every time I bathe? I need some privacy, you know."

"And I need to make sure you're safe," Thor tells her, like she reminds her every time. Loki huffs again and waits for Thor to turn around, so she can take her clothes off.

Thor obliges her, facing the other way until she hears Loki hissing, which means she has stepped in the cold lake.

The water only reaches Loki's knees when Thor turns back to her, and even though Thor tries her best to respect Loki's privacy, she can't help but look.

Thor has always found the Princess pretty, breathtaking even with her high cheekbones and green striking eyes, and she only looks more beautiful now. Thor lets her eye travel over Loki's pale skin, loving how soft and delicate she looks, making Thor want to trace her curves with her hands- or her tongue.

If Loki weren't a princess, Thor has no doubt she would try to court Loki and bed her. Unfortunately, she's off limits.

Thor frowns a little when she notices a couple of bruises on Loki's otherwise flawless skin; it's not surprising, really. Loki's body is not used to any kind of hardship and this trip has been anything but easy for her. Spending her days riding and some nights even having to sleep on the ground are not something most princesses have to experience.

To Thor, whose body is hardened with muscles and used to the battlefield, these weeks have hardly been a challenge. It must be very different for Loki.

She shakes her head to get rid of those thoughts, deciding to wash herself too, as she waits for Loki. She can't really get in the lake while Loki is in there without Loki inviting her, so she settles to clean herself with a damp cloth. Perhaps she can wash herself properly tomorrow morning, before they leave.

Thor has just finished what she was doing, when she notices Loki starting to get out, her arms crossed across he's chest; either trying to hide her breasts, or because she's cold. Or perhaps both.

"Bring me my furs, please?" She asks, teeth clattering, and Thor does so, waiting at the shore of the lake so Loki doesn't have to be exposed to the cold for longer than necessary.

She quickly wraps the furs around her, keeping her eye respectfully away from Loki until Loki’s safely covered, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable in any way. 

"Thank you," Loki says softly, looking up at Thor through her dark eyelashes that look even more gorgeous now that they're wet.

Thor clears her throat, offers her a small smile. "Let's get you inside."

Loki gets dressed, as Thor starts the fire and then grabs some of the fruits they have left, handing them to Loki. Loki accepts them, grimacing as she looks around; the cabin is nothing more than a bed, two chairs and a table, a fireplace and a half ruined kitchen, all the surfaces covered in dust and dirt.

"I... I can't sit there," Loki says, motioning disgusted to the chairs, and Thor sighs tiredly but nods; she should have seen this coming.

She looks around the cabin, as Loki is busy munching on her apple and not touching anything, and manages to find a few towels and some sheets that are somewhat clean. It's not much, but that's the best they can do right now.

Loki takes a seat on the edge of the bed after Thor has spread the sheets over the mattress, and Thor sits on one of the chairs, both of them eating quietly, too tired to even attempt to make conversation.

The sun has disappeared completely by the time they're done eating, the fire providing enough light so that it's not very dark in the cabin.

Loki lies on the bed, but doesn't go to sleep right away, her eyes staying open; she looks a bit tense.

Thor is about to ask her if everything is alright, when Loki speaks. "You don't have to sit there."

"Don't worry about me, my Lady. I might lie on the floor later, get some sleep," Thor reassures her.

Loki nods, chewing on her lower lip. "No, I meant..." she starts and trails off, shrugging her shoulder, looking uncharacteristically self-conscious. “It's just... I mean, the bed is big enough for both of us."

That makes Thor frown; this is probably the last thing she was expecting. "Are you sure, Princess Loki?"

"I am. And please stop that, you can simply call me Loki, I really don't care," she says and Thor chuckles and nods her head.

"As you wish, _Loki_ ," she says with a little smirk and it might be her imagination or the way the fire lights Loki's face, but she thinks she sees the Princess blush, her cheeks turning a soft pink color. It's pretty.

Thor gets up and takes her breastplate off, placing it on the table, the rest of her armor following, until she's wearing just her tunic and her pants.

She leaves her sword on the floor beside the bed, wanting to have it close in case anything happens, and then joins Loki, trying not to take much space on the mattress, but it's quite impossible, considering that's she's almost twice the size of the Princess.

She sighs as she lies down, her body melting wonderfully into the shitty, worn mattress. She might be able to actually rest tonight, after all.

Loki shifts beside her and turns on her side, facing her, a thoughtful expression forming on her face. "Do you ever take the eye patch off? I've never seen you without it," she says after a few seconds, eyeing Thor's covered missing eye with genuine curiosity; it makes her look even younger than she actually is.

"I try not to. The wound has been healed, but it's... not pretty. I don't want to unsettle you."

"Oh... I- I don't mind. Can I see it?" Loki asks, propping herself on her elbow, and she looks and sounds so hopeful that Thor can't deny her.

She carefully takes it off, letting Loki look at the healed wound where her right eye used to be.

Thor wears the eye patch with pride, happy to carry proof of all the battles she fought and won, managing to get out alive - there's no real warrior without scars, after all - but for some reason she feels almost self-conscious with the Princess's eyes on her now.

She tenses a bit when soft, delicate fingers touch the top of her cheek right under her eye, gently tracing the skin around her empty eye socket. Thor is grateful the light from the fire is so low; Loki is probably not able to see many details.

"Does it hurt?" Loki asks quietly; she sounds slightly strange, almost as if in awe.

"No, not anymore. I can feel a dull ache sometimes, or a headache growing right behind it, but I'm quite used to it after all this time," Thor tells her and Loki nods, her curious eyes still on Thor, her fingers brushing softly over Thor's eyebrow.

Thor looks, too; at her beautiful face, the fire illuminating her features, making her look ethereal, at her mouth and the way she slightly bites her lower lip, at her hair that falls in natural, loose curls over her back.

"I think it suits you," Loki says at last, giving her a small smile, and then withdraws her hand, lying down on her side again. Thor misses the touch the moment it's gone. She doesn't even remember the last time she was touched so gently; she fights and she fucks and most of the time she believes that's enough, but lately she has caught herself craving something else, feeling like something has been missing from her life all this time.

She usually does her best to ignore such dangerous thoughts.

"Thank you, my Lady," she says, putting her eye patch back, and Loki lets out a soft chuckle, clicking her tongue disapprovingly.

" _Loki_ ," she reminds Thor, who can't help but smile.

"I'm afraid it will take me some time to get used to calling you simply _Loki_."

"That's okay," Loki says, sounding sleepy now. They really need to rest; Thor is surprised Loki hasn't fallen asleep yet. "Will you braid my hair tomorrow, Thor?" she asks, as if Thor has ever told her no; in the beginning Loki didn't even ask, really. She simply demanded.

She's still a spoiled brat, but at least now she's nicer about it.

"Whatever you want," Thor says easily and Loki hums, shifting a bit closer to Thor, probably seeking some warmth; the fire helps, but not much, and the nights are much colder than the days, when the sun is out. Thor is happy to let her settle on the bed however she wants, simply glad that she doesn't have to sleep on the floor.

"Goodnight, Thor," Loki mumbles and Thor smiles, lets her eye flutter closed.

"Goodnight, Loki."


	2. Chapter 2

Loki starts growing grumpier as they approach Thanos' kingdom, her mood turning sour; Thor thinks it's been a few days since she last saw her smile.

She doesn't like it, but she can't really do anything about it.

Unless, she were to kidnap Loki and take her away, instead of taking her to Thanos-

Which Thor will absolutely not do.

But she can't say it's something she hasn't imagined.

It's just that she really doesn't like seeing the young Princess so sad and angry all the time and Thor would really like to change that and make her feel better, but she can't. She can't disobey the King's order; it's too risky. She's a fool even thinking about it.

She lets out a quiet sigh as they keep eating in silence, glad that they at least came across this inn and they didn't have to look for a cabin or sleep on the ground again.

They could only pay for one room since the coins the King gave Thor in order to take Loki to Thanos were for a much shorter trip and they, of course, couldn't risk saying the room is for the Princess; drawing unnecessary attention is the last thing they want right now. Which is why they decided to eat in their room, instead of sitting at one of the tables downstairs.

Loki has been silent since they got here, her lips pressed together into a tight, unhappy line as she looked around her in disgust when they entered the room; this is definitely not a place to bring a Princess, but unfortunately that's all they have now.

Thor swallows down her bite, glancing at Loki who looks rather miserable.

"Do you like the food, my Lady?" She asks, regretting immediately not calling Loki by her name. She doesn't want them to go back to formalities.

"No," Loki says, grimacing as she sips at her glass of wine.

"I can go ask if they have some fruits, or some sweets perhaps. I know you prefer-"

"No, thank you," Loki interrupts her immediately and Thor nods.

"As you wish."

Loki lets out a humorless laugh at that, surprising her; Thor doesn't like the sound of it. It's nothing like her beautiful, genuine laugh.

"But it's never as _I_ wish, is it? Everyone can make their own choices and they can decide everything regarding my future, but of course I don't have a say. I _never_ do."

"Loki... That's not true-"

"How would _you_ know? You're only following orders, right, Thor? Happy to do just your job and care only about yourself!" Loki accuses her, shaking her head, her eyes shining with angry, unshed tears that threaten to fall in any second now. "Forget it. I'm going to bed," she says and as she moves to get up, she accidentally hits her glass with her elbow.

She curses under her breath when the glass ends up on the floor, shattering, and kneels down to pick up the broken pieces of glass, her hands trembling. Thor is quick to get up and go to her, wanting to help, to make sure Loki is alright.

"I can do it myself," Loki snaps, shooting her a sharp glare, and Thor takes a step away, her eyebrows drawing together in a worried frown.

Thor almost tells herself to stay out of it, that Loki is old enough to know when she wants to be left alone, but then she sees drops of blood dripping from Loki's trembling hands, staining the glass.

"Loki," Thor says carefully, gently, as she approaches her again, not wanting to scare or anger her.

Loki stills completely, just breathing heavily for a moment or two, and then looks up at Thor with big wide eyes, already a few tears sliding down her cheeks.

A sob escapes her, her tense shoulders slumping down, and that's more than enough to make Thor rush to her, kneeling on the floor as well, carefully trying to remove the pieces of glass from Loki’s hands before she hurts herself any more.

"I don't want to go. I _don't_ want to, Thor. I don't want to go, please don't make me," she says- _begs_ Thor and Thor can only hush her softly as she helps her get up and guides her to the bed.

"Shh, darling, everything will be okay," Thor tells her, the lie leaving a bitter taste on her tongue; she doesn't really know that.

Loki just keeps crying, murmuring again and again that she doesn't want to go, pleading Thor to not take her to Thanos, but at least she lets Thor tend to her wound - that's thankfully not deep -, cleaning it and wrapping a cloth around her palm.

Loki lies on the bed the moment Thor is done, her sobs having calmed down, only silent tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. She curls in on herself, sniffling quietly, and Thor has never felt the need to protect someone so strongly as she does now.

Still, she doesn't know what she should do; fight and kill to keep someone safe is easy. Now, though, Thor feels helpless, not sure if she should give Loki some privacy or try to comfort her.

She decides to pick up the broken pieces of the glass first and after a bit more thought, she joins Loki, climbing onto the side of the bed Loki has left for her, Loki's back turned to her.

Thor props herself on an elbow and slightly leans over Loki, brushing a black strand of hair away from her face, offering her what she hopes is an empathetic smile.

"Are you okay?" She asks and immediately feels stupid; the answer is quite obvious. Loki just looks at her with a pleading expression on her face, her lower lip slightly wobbling.

Thor moves on instinct then, doesn't let herself overthink it as she lies on the bed and easily gathers Loki in her arms. Loki sniffles and turns around in her hold, burying herself into Thor's embrace, pressing her face to Thor's chest as she keeps crying.

"I don't wanna marry him, Thor. I- I don't understand how they can just give me to- to someone like him," she says between her sobs and Thor tightens her hold around her, making gentle hushing sounds and rubbing her back soothingly; it's not like she can do more than that. "Please, don't take me to him, _please_ ," she begs and Thor's heart clenches painfully in her chest, but she doesn't give Loki any promises she won't be able to keep.

"I'm sorry… I really am," she whispers and tries to convince herself that she can't do anything other than just comfort Loki; everything has been agreed to. Thor might be a respectful Knight, but she doesn't have nearly enough power to change Loki's fate that others - much more powerful - have already decided for her.

They stay like that for a while, Thor holding her and Loki clinging to her, until Loki has calmed down and then some more.

Thor nuzzles her hair and can't help inhaling her sweet scent, before placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm such a mess... I- I apologize," Loki says and laughs self-consciously, pulling away and wiping her wet eyes with the end of her sleeve, avoiding Thor's gaze. "Hardly becoming of a Princess, hm..." she continues and Thor immediately shakes her head.

"No need to apologize, Loki," she reassures her and Loki surprises her with a soft, beautiful smile, her eyes now finding Thor's face.

"I must admit, Thor, these last few weeks have probably been my favorite; I've never had so much fun in my life before," Loki says, sounding quite earnest, and Thor's eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

It's a weird thing to hear, considering how much Loki has been complaining since the beginning of the trip.

"You have a strange way of showing it, my Lady," she says teasingly and Loki offers her a sheepish smile, the blush on her cheeks deepening.

"I'm sorry. I know I can be difficult," she says with a little shrug. "But I'm speaking the truth. I was never allowed to do anything remotely fun and I have really enjoyed our time together so far. I... I wish it didn't have to end," Loki says in a soft voice, her smile growing sweeter.

Thor's heart flutters in her chest at Loki's words and she almost wants to say that she doesn't want this to end either, that she would love to spend more time with Loki, but then she thinks better of it. For all she knows Loki might be lying, trying to convince Thor to help her, to not deliver her to Thanos.

She can't allow herself to be so vulnerable; it's dangerous.

"We should sleep," Thor says, her voice instinctively coming out less warm than before.

Loki must notice the change because her smile disappears, her expression turning serious. "I know what you are thinking, Thor. I'm not that foolish. I know you are loyal to my father and that there's no way you would disobey his orders; that is not the reason why I said what I said. I simply wanted you to know how much these weeks meant to me, even if I despise what will follow," Loki explains and then turns around, her back facing Thor, her voice cold and steady as she speaks. "Goodnight, Thor."

Fuck.

Thor wasn't expecting this. And she definitely wasn't expecting to feel so guilty for upsetting the spoiled Princess.

She thought Loki was simply tolerating her all this time, but she was apparently wrong.

She sighs and shuffles a bit closer to Loki on the bed, placing a hesitant hand on Loki's arm, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm an idiot, forgive me," she says and continues when Loki doesn't seem to have any intention to answer. "I enjoy being with you, too. Even when you're being a spoiled, little brat just to annoy me," she says in a teasing tone, hoping Loki will find it funny and won't take offense.

Loki huffs, stifling down a chuckle. "Oh, do get over yourself. Not everything is about you, Thor. Sometimes I simply like being a brat, it has nothing to do with you," Loki answers and Thor can hear the smile in her voice and can't help but laugh, grinning.

"Good thing I rather enjoy your brattiness, my Princess," Thor admits, rubbing her thumb over Loki's shoulder.

Loki hums, now shifting again so that they're facing each other. "Yes, I have gathered that much... You're terribly indulgent every time I ask for something," Loki tells her and Thor feels her face slightly heating up; did she really do such a horrible job trying to hide her fondness for the Princess?

"I like it. Makes me feel cared for," Loki says and Thor wonders if the wine they've drunk has anything to do with Loki's confessions tonight and if she should stop her before Loki says anything she might regret tomorrow. "Not that it really matters. This will all be over, soon," Loki continues and then shrugs her shoulder, smiling sleepily; her eyes look softer than usual, still a bit puffy from her crying earlier.

"Anyway, we should sleep. Goodnight, Thor," she says and leans in, pressing a kiss on Thor's cheek.

Thor blinks, her eyebrows rising, and it takes her a few moments to realize what just happened. When she finally replies, Loki's eyes are already closed.

"Goodnight, Loki," she whispers and Loki hums quietly, shifting closer to her, leaving barely a couple of inches of free space between them.

Thor just stares at her for a while, aching to reach and cup her cheek, to run her hand through Loki's silky black hair, to brush her fingers across Loki's smooth skin.

But she does none of those things; she's not allowed to.

Because, just like Loki said, this will be over soon and Loki will get married to the mad King and Thor will return home, continue her life, unable to do anything to stop this. To disobey the King's order would mean treason; Loki would have probably survived if they were caught, but Thor is just a knight, she's expendable.

She shakes her head to get rid of such thoughts, knowing that it does her no good entertaining such crazy ideas. It's not like Loki actually wants to run away with her, anyway; she might claim so now, but Thor is certain she would have backed out if Thor actually agreed.

It's no use to torment herself for no reason; just a few more weeks and they'll probably never see each other again.

Thor does her best to ignore the way her heart clenches in her chest at the thought, and she simply closes her eye, sleep finding her not long after.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki's mood seems to be much better the next week, despite everything that happened and is to happen soon. She still gets grumpy, especially when she's hungry or tired, but she jokes more and laughs and smiles beautifully at Thor, and Thor would be lying if she said she's not having a good time.

At first, when Thor had realized their trip would be much longer than they had initially thought, she was certain it would be anything but pleasant. She liked the Princess well enough, but spending weeks after weeks together and having each other as their only company would no doubt eventually grow tiring.

Apparently she was awfully wrong. More than a month later and she's still not ready to be separated from Loki. 

Especially now that Loki seems to like her much more than she did at the beginning.

She definitely loves cuddling with Thor and being close to her every chance she gets.

Just like now; they're riding, with Loki sitting in front of her on the horse, her smaller body pressed to Thor's front, Loki's head resting on her shoulder, Thor easily supporting most of her weight as Loki leans into her.

It's nice; Thor enjoys having her so close, too.

" _Thooooor_ , I'm bored. We've been riding _forever_ ," she whines - yes, she's in a better mood, but she's most definitely still a little brat.

"We've been riding only for a few hours, Loki. It's a good sunny day, we should take advantage of that," Thor tells her patiently, preferring to ride now that the weather is surprisingly warm and nice. They can't continue going as slowly as they have been the past few days; they must get to Thanos’ kingdom whether they like it or not.

" _Exactly_ ," Loki says and Thor frowns, not sure why Loki's agreeing with her. "It's a sunny day and we should take advantage of it; I want to bathe! Or no, actually I want to swim in the lake!"

Thor sighs; _of course_.

"We didn't pass any lakes the last few hours," Thor says and Loki makes an unimpressed, huffing sound, still not moving even an inch away from Thor.

"I checked the map. I'm quite sure there's a lake somewhere ahead of us. If we reach it before the sun goes down, we'll stop, okay?" Loki asks, sounding rather confident; Thor doesn't remember seeing any lakes around here.

"You have a deal, my Lady," she agrees and Loki hums, pleased.

It turns out Loki was right, after all.

Less than an hour later they find a lake, its blue clear waters shining under the bright sun.

"See? I told you so!" Loki says immediately - Thor would expect no less from the Princess - and impatiently tells Thor to stop. "We had a deal, Thor!"

"Yes yes, I do remember, my Princess. Don't worry," Thor mutters and does as Loki asked, before climbing off the horse and helping Loki do the same.

Loki's so excited she doesn't even wait for Thor to turn around to start undressing herself as she always does, removing her clothes quickly and carelessly tossing her dress on the ground, before heading to the lake.

Thor ties the horse to a tree and tries - as always - to not stare. Loki surprises her by turning around, the water reaching only her waist, her long hair thankfully covering her naked breasts.

"It's really nice," Loki says, running her hands gently over the surface of the water. "You can wash now too, if you want to."

Thor blinks dumbly at the invitation; this is not something Thor was expecting to happen. Like, _never_.

She knows she should probably say no, but...

Well, on the other hand, it's quite rude to deny a Princess, isn't it?

"I'd love that," she says with a smile and starts pulling her armor off, removing one piece of clothing after the other, comfortable in her nakedness.

By the time she's done, Loki has moved deeper in the lake and she keeps glancing at Thor, looking at her expectantly as she waits for Thor to join her.

The water is surprisingly warm, despite how cold the nights get, and Thor hums contently as she gets in, her body immediately relaxing.

She keeps a respectful distance from Loki, thinking that she wouldn't appreciate the closeness while they're both completely naked, but the Princess surprises Thor, coming to her on her own.

"Are you now ready to admit that I was right and that this was a wonderful idea?" Loki asks, raising her eyebrows at Thor, a smug expression forming on her face that would probably look extremely annoying if she weren't so beautiful.

"You were absolutely right, my Lady; this was an excellent idea," Thor tells her and Loki smiles and preens at the praise.

"Would you like me to help you undo your braids?" Loki asks; she's never done this before. Apparently, she's full of surprises today.

"I wouldn't want to be any trouble-"

"I want to," Loki insists and Thor nods and lowers herself a little so Loki can have better access to her head.

Loki starts working on the braids, her nimble delicate fingers having no problem undoing them. Thor shivers every time Loki's hands accidentally brush over her shoulders and neck, tells herself it's the water causing the goosebumps to rise across her spine.

"You have beautiful hair," Loki says as she runs her hand through Thor's hair that isn't braided, bringing a smile to Thor's lips.

"Thank you, Loki."

Loki continues with the braids on the other side of her head now, their feet brushing together every time either of them moves, their bodies being only inches apart.

Perhaps this wasn't the wisest decision, Thor realizes, when she feels heat pooling in her stomach. This is already highly inappropriate - being naked and so close to a Princess - and Thor getting aroused is the last thing this situation needs right now.

"Have you been with many people, Thor?" Loki asks, breaking her out of her thoughts, and Thor's eyebrows rise up to her hairline; she mustn't have heard right.

"Huh?" She says, apparently her brain refusing to come up with a more intelligent answer.

Loki's fingers don't falter as she replies. "Have you fucked many people?" She repeats the question and, unfortunately, Thor hasn't heard wrong. If someone heard the Princess talk like this around the palace, they'd be absolutely scandalized.

Thor swallows, nodding hesitantly. "Uh yes, I guess you could say so."

Loki hums, now finishing with the last of Thor's braids, and moves in front of Thor, slightly frowning and chewing on the inside of her cheek as if in deep thought.

"So you could make me feel good," she says after a few moments of silence, the words sounding half like a conclusion, half like a question; either way Thor has no idea what to make of them.

"Loki..." she starts, but doesn't get so say anything else, because then Loki splashes water on her face, grinning and giggling, and her eyebrows rise in challenge when Thor gapes at her, her green eyes shining mischievously.

"Oh, you're on, little Princess," Thor says with a grin of her own and moves the moment Loki starts running.

Loki is fast and keeps splashing water on Thor as they run, trying to slow her down, but Thor is sure it won't be a problem to catch up with her, especially with both of them laughing.

Loki, of course, has no intention to admit defeat even as she starts getting tired, but that's totally fine with Thor because she's _almost_ there. Just a few more tries and Thor manages to grab her right arm with her left hand, easily pulling Loki against her.

"Got you!" she says and Loki is still laughing, breathless and absolutely beautiful, both of them smiling.

"I was hoping you would," Loki tells her, her giggling dying down, and she licks her lips with the tip of her tongue, the air between them suddenly shifting from playful to something different, making Thor's stomach coil with nerves and excitement.

Fuck. She can't let this happen.

But she will; of course, she fucking will.

"I wasn't just asking earlier," Loki continues, making the corner of Thor's lips twitch up.

"Yeah?" she says, voice lower, really hoping they're talking about the same thing.

Loki nods in reply, maintaining eye contact with Thor as she stands on her toes and then she leans in, pressing their lips together. Even though Thor saw Loki leaning in, she still wasn't expecting that it would actually happen, feeling like this is too good to be true, like she’s dreaming.

The kiss is gentle and a bit hesitant, but it feels absolutely perfect, and Thor hums encouragingly against Loki's mouth, her hands finding Loki's slim waist.

They break apart just for a second or two, simply to look at each other, to confirm that they're actually doing this, and then they connect their lips again, now both of them more confident in their movements.

Loki runs her hands over Thor's biceps and shoulders, wrapping her arms around her neck, before parting her lips and granting Thor's tongue access inside her mouth.

Thor lets out a low moan and moves her hand lower, giving Loki's ass a light squeeze before picking her up, eliciting a startled gasp from the Princess. Loki is quick to wrap her legs around Thor's waist, bringing their bodies even closer, their breasts pressed together.

Thor kneads her soft thighs and licks into her pliant mouth, grunting when Loki tugs at her hair harshly enough for it to be pleasurable but not too painful.

"Are you sure about this, Loki?" Thor asks and starts mouthing at her sharp jaw line and lower at her neck, kissing and sucking on the wet skin, her arousal only growing stronger with every sweet, little sound Loki makes.

"I'm sure- _so_ sure," she says, hissing when Thor lets her teeth graze over the sensitive flesh of Loki's throat. "I've been imagining this since the day you saved me all those weeks ago."

The words draw a growl from Thor and her hold on Loki's thighs tightens, a new wave of arousal rushing through her now that she knows she's not the only one that was thinking about this.

"I- I was imagining," Loki starts, sighing and tilting her head back, offering Thor more of her flawless, pale skin to kiss and let her marks on. "That this could be a reward for you, because- _fuck_... because you saved me. And I would offer my virginity to you, instead of keeping myself intact for my future husband. You'd be the first one to touch me so intimately... like now," she says, grasping Thor's wrist and guiding it between her legs.

"Loki," Thor breathes out, almost shakily, feels her heart pounding wildly in her chest. She hasn't been this nervous even the first time she touched a woman.

Then again, it's not every day you get to kiss the Princess you've been pining over for weeks- if not months.

Thor moves her hand closer to Loki's entrance, letting her fingers brush over the folds of her cunt, gently, still asking permission even though Loki was the one that initiated this.

"Please," Loki whispers and pulls Thor closer by her hair, pressing their lips together in a languid, deep kiss.

Thor snakes her arm around Loki, knowing that it'll be more comfortable to finger her like that, and rubs across her pussy, smiling into the kiss when she feels her sweet, little Princess twitch and tighten her legs around her waist.

She goes slowly at first, just rubbing and teasing her, applying barely any pressure on her clit. Loki is wonderfully responsive to her touches, eagerly grinding down against her hand, clinging to her and moaning into the kiss, her nails digging into the nape of Thor's neck every time Thor toys with her clit.

She seems to be truly hungry for it and if Thor had any doubts about whether or not Loki fantasized about this, she has none now.

"Thor," Loki hisses, pulling away so she can glare at her; she looks so incredibly beautiful with her flushed cheeks and dark green eyes, the sight managing to take Thor's breath away. "Quit playing!"

Thor chuckles at the demanding tone, but obliges her, letting her middle finger push past the smooth folds and slowly into her cunt. Loki gasps and arches her back, instinctively clenching and unclenching around the digit. She's hot and tight and so wonderfully slick inside, Thor can't wait to taste her.

For now, though, she focuses on pumping her finger in and out, increasing her pace when she feels Loki relax against her.

"Do you want me to add another one, Princess?" she asks a bit hesitant, not wanting to overwhelm her, but Loki immediately nods her head, muttering a breathless _'please'_.

Loki is still incredibly tight as Thor eases two fingers in, but her slick allows the digits to slide inside her quite easily, her inner walls clinging to them. Thor starts working the fingers in and out steadily, leaning in to capture Loki's lips in a kiss that Loki is more than happy to return, her moans and whines being muffled now by Thor's tongue in her mouth.

Thor lets Loki hold onto her and now removes her other hand from the Princess's thigh, as well, wanting to explore and touch every inch of Loki's beautiful body. She runs her palm over her sides and back, then over her stomach, feeling it tensing every time Thor fucks into her with her fingers, before moving higher, cupping one of Loki's breasts.

They both groan as Thor squeezes the soft mount in her hand, her thumb swirling around the already stiff nipple. Loki tightens her legs around Thor and their kiss turns desperate and messy as she keeps whining and moaning, encouraging Thor to speed up her movements.

Thor does so, fucking into her at a fast pace, making Loki cry out her name as she curls the tips of her fingers _just_ right. Loki pulls away, panting, and starts grinding down against Thor's fingers, rocking her hips desperately, trying to ride the long digits inside her.

"Thor- Thor, please," she whimpers weakly and Thor nods, redoubling her efforts. She keeps thrusting her fingers into Loki's eager pussy, relishing how greedily Loki's hole welcomes the intrusion inside her.

"You're so beautiful, Princess. So fucking beautiful," Thor rasps and curls her arm around Loki's back, encouraging her movements as Loki rides her fingers. Loki whines and bites down at her lower lip, her eyes fluttering closed, her head thrown back in pleasure, and Thor is happy to just watch her, admiring her like she has done not a few times before.

Loki’s lips are prettily red and kiss-swollen, her cheeks pink, her once flawless pale throat now littered with soft purplish marks, her tits bouncing as she keeps rocking her hips.

Thor can tell the second her orgasm hits her by the way Loki's body tenses and clenches around her, her nails dig harshly into the muscles of Thor's back, her panting turns into a broken moan of Thor's name.

Thor holds her and fingers her though it, until Loki's body grows lax in her arms and her head falls on Thor's shoulder as she pants and tries to catch her breath.

Thor nuzzles her hair, giving Loki a few moments to calm down a bit, and then starts walking, deciding to get them outside; this is more than nice but she wants to be able to see and touch and taste all of Loki.

Loki seems happy to be carried outside of the lake, holding onto Thor and pressing lazy kisses on her neck. Thor carefully lays Loki on the grass, smiling as Loki stretches, looking up at her. The Princess must be still experiencing the last waves of her orgasm, because she doesn't even complain about the dirt and the grass touching her bare skin.

"That was amazing," she says dreamily and parts her legs as Thor hovers over her, easily welcoming Thor between her thighs, like it's always been like this.

Thor can't help but smile, lips curling into a cocky grin. "Oh, we're not done yet, little Princess," she says and Loki grins and gladly welcomes Thor's lips against her own.

They spend some more time kissing and exploring each other's mouth and Thor is already certain she will never get tired of this.

Loki runs her hands up and down her back, before slowly letting them drift lower, cupping Thor's ass, slightly squeezing her cheeks, being clearly a bit hesitant, as if she's worried she's crossing a line- as if Thor didn't have two fingers buried inside her pussy barely minutes ago.

It's endearing, really.

Thor pulls away after a while and starts kissing her way down Loki's neck and collarbone, until she reaches her pert round breasts, the rosy nipples being already slightly hard and begging for attention. Thor leans in and runs her tongue around one cute, little nub, before sucking it into her mouth, smiling around it when Loki lets out a needy whine.

Thor indulges herself some more and licks and suckles on Loki's tits hungrily, kneading them in her hands, loving how eagerly Loki responds to everything, how she arches her back and pushes her chest up towards Thor's mouth. Then Thor continues moving lower, tracing Loki's soft stomach with her mouth and tongue, sucking a few bruises on Loki's hip bones.

Loki spreads her legs even wider, probably on instinct, and Thor nuzzles her thigh, nibbling on the smooth skin and mouthing at the faint bruises there, slowly approaching her entrance, giving Loki enough time to stop her in case she has changed her mind. Which apparently she hasn't, if the way she tries to rock her hips downwards and urge Thor to hurry up is anything to go by.

Thor brings her hands to the back of Loki's thighs, holding them wide open like that, and then leans closer, placing kisses all around Loki's opening, smiling when it makes Loki twitch and shift impatiently in her hold.

"Thor, come on," she whines, more demanding than anything else, and Thor is as always happy to oblige her, licking a long stripe from her asshole up to her clit before repeating it again and again. Loki's surprised gasp turns into a loud moan as Thor keeps lapping at her, tasting Loki's slick every time her folds part against her tongue.

Then she sucks on the lips of Loki's cunt, feeling her thighs twitch. She teases Loki's clit next, applying just a little bit of pressure as she flicks it with the tip of her tongue, wanting to see how sensitive the little Princess is.

" _Nnghhh_ , more... Thor, please," she whimpers and her hand flies to the back of Thor's head, fingers threading through her hair, obviously desperate to keep Thor right there.

Thor removes one hand from Loki's thigh and uses it to part her folds, before giving her cunt a firmer lick, Loki's grip on her hair tightening as Thor's tongue drags against her clit. Thor was planning to tease her a bit more, but Loki is already rocking her hips and trying to grind on her tongue, so Thor decides to indulge her and starts eating her out in earnest, like she has imagined doing many times before, during the last weeks.

She easily works two fingers inside Loki and keeps licking at her, focusing mostly on her clit, stroking the little nub with her tongue in circular motions that make Loki pant and whine. Thor reaches with her other hand to Loki's chest to cup her breasts, now playing with her nipples, too.

It doesn't take Thor long to reduce Loki to a squirming, whimpering mess, her orgasm obviously approaching sooner than Thor was expecting. Loki's nails dig into her scalp and her thighs are still obscenely open even without Thor gripping them, and her sounds only grow needier, more wanton.

It'd be the biggest scandal in the palace, if anyone knew the Princess parted her legs like this for someone and at such a public place where everyone could see her. Thor wonders if that turns Loki on even more, to know that she's doing something she actually shouldn't even consider, so inappropriate of a Princess.

It surely turns Thor on that no one has tasted Loki's sweet cunt before her, but for now she ignores the little voice inside her head that tells her she can keep it like that; she can agree to go far away with Loki and be with her.

She could be the first _and_ the only one that touches the beautiful Princess in such an intimate way.

"Oh- _oh God_ ," Loki gasps, drawing Thor out of her thoughts just in time for Loki's climax. "I- I'm gonna... Fuck, Thor, I think I'm gonna-," she pants, her voice breaking into a mewl at the end just as her orgasm hits her, her thighs clamping against the sides of Thor's head. 

Thor keeps eating her out and sits up only once Loki has relaxed and she rubs her fingers against Loki's cunt, smiling when it makes her body slightly jump, too sensitive to be touched there so soon after two orgasms. Thor wipes her mouth and chin with the back of her hand and leans in to press a kiss on Loki's lips, her smile broadening when Loki lets out a sweet, pleased sigh.

"I knew you could make me feel good," Loki murmurs and Thor chuckles at her and brushes her hair away from her sweaty forehead, gently smoothing it back.

"Always at your service, my Princess,” she says, pressing a kiss on Loki’s mouth and nibbling on her lower lip, before pulling away. “You have the sweetest pussy I've ever eaten,” Thor tells her earnestly and Loki snorts, rolling her eyes, obviously amused.

“Oh, you’re such a romantic, Ser Thor of Asgard,” Loki says in a serious but teasing voice and Thor laughs, looking at her fondly; she feels ridiculously giddy.

Loki smiles at her - that lovely, sweet smile Thor has grown so fond of - but her expression turns a bit more nervous; Thor is pretty sure her flush just deepened a little.

"Uh, can- can I try, too?" she asks and chews on her bottom lip, looking at Thor hopefully.

As if Thor would even consider saying no to her!

Absolutely ridiculous.

"You definitely can, Loki," she says gently and with two fingers under Loki's chin she tilts her head up, connecting their lips in a brief, sweet kiss.

She lies down on the grass when Loki starts slightly pushing her by the shoulders and she puts one hand behind her head, her eye on Loki, curious to see what the Princess is planning to do next. Loki shuffles between Thor's legs and sits on the grass with her legs underneath her, and just looks at Thor for a few seconds, her gaze traveling up and down her body.

Thor tenses a little when Loki brushes her fingers over an old wound on her left ribs, but relaxes quickly under the gentle touch. She wonders if the scar of the healed wound unsettles or disgusts Loki, but she can only detect awe and desire in the Princess's expression.

Then Loki's hand moves higher on another scar, just below Thor's collarbone. She strokes the skin there with the pads of her fingers and leans in, pressing her lips softly, almost reverently, to the old wound. "I like these," she murmurs as she mouths across Thor's collarbone, sending shivers up Thor's spine, making her cunt clench around nothing.

"Yeah?" She asks, slightly breathless now. Just having Loki's lips on her body is enough to make her arousal grow stronger; she knew she was more than a little fond of the Princess, but she hadn't realized just how much until now.

"Mhm," Loki hums and now her hand makes its way to one of Thor's breasts, giving it an experimental squeeze, her eyes fixed on Thor's chest, as she starts speaking. "You know, when I first met you, you looked rather scary and intimidating with the eye patch and those huge arms," she says as she leans in to lick at a nipple, and Thor lets out a breathless laugh.

"I mean," she continues, now her gaze finding Thor's, her fingers brushing over Thor's bicep. "You're so big and strong... It's _really_ hot," Loki sighs, almost dreamily, and Thor chuckles, raising her eyebrows both in amusement and in surprise. "What? I like knowing that you can protect me, but also throw me around a little if I want you to," she says, shrugging. She sounds casual and nonchalant, but Thor can see a deep blush blooming on her cheeks.

Still, Thor can't deny she's rather pleased with Loki's words and she allows a smirk to form on her lips. "I could definitely do that, little Princess."

Loki grins, leans in to peck her lips. "I know. And I'll hold you to that."

Then she returns her attention back to Thor's breasts, sucking one nipple into her mouth and flicking it with her tongue just like Thor did to her before. Thor starts when she feels Loki's hand between her legs and she invitingly spreads her thighs a bit wider. Loki's touches are mostly experimental, curious, her fingers brushing over Thor's folds and pressing between them just enough to feel her wetness.

Thor sighs and hums encouragingly, her breathing growing heavier as Loki starts applying more pressure, her touches becoming less hesitant.

"Is this okay? Show me," Loki says and Thor brings her free hand over Loki's, shifting it just a little so it's over her clit, and starts moving it up and down, showing her how she likes being touched. She withdraws her hand and lets Loki do it on her own, letting out a low moan as Loki rubs at the sensitive bundle of nerves where the folds join, like Thor showed her.

"Yeah, just like that," Thor encourages her and brings her hand on the back of Loki's neck, just holding her, stroking her nape with her thumb. Loki hums and keeps doing as she was told, proving to be rather great at following instructions.

She keeps mouthing at Thor's tits while her other hand works relentlessly on Thor's clit, apparently determined to make her come. And it won't take long; Thor is already pretty worked up and she can feel her orgasm building up, quickly approaching. She groans and grinds on Loki's hand, tugging at her hair and pulling her up so she can kiss her.

"Gonna come," she warns, panting against Loki's mouth, before pressing their lips together and Loki redoubles her efforts, her movements growing a bit sloppy, but still more than enough to drive Thor over the edge.

It takes just a few more strokes and then Thor grunts, her toes curling in pleasure and her muscles tensing as she climaxes, her clit throbbing desperately as Loki keeps rubbing it.

"Fuck," she sighs, completely breathless and satisfied now, and closes her eye, relishing the wonderful bliss that usually follows after an orgasm. She smiles lazily when she feels small kisses being placed all over her face and lets herself bask in Loki's gentleness and affection. She might have bedded many people before, but it never was like this; it never felt like it feels right now with Loki.

"Was that okay?" Loki asks quietly and Thor opens her eye, her smile widening.

"More than okay," she says and Loki mirrors her smile, planting a kiss on Thor's lips.

"Good. Now go get your cape, I don't want to keep lying on the ground," she says, wrinkling her nose in disgust, and Thor laughs, shaking her head fondly.

"Yes, my Lady," Thor replies, teasingly, and Loki rolls her eyes, still smiling as Thor gets up and goes to take her cape.

She spreads the red fabric on the ground and they both lie down on their sides, facing each other. Thor brings her hand to Loki's waist and draws her closer when she feels Loki shivering; now that they've calmed down and the heat of their bodies has started cooling down, they're becoming aware again of the chilliness of the evening.

"We should probably dress and get going soon," Thor says reluctantly, not eager to leave the happy little fantasy they've built the last hours there.

"Not yet," Loki says, lips curling into a pout, green eyes looking pleadingly at Thor; she obviously already knows she has Thor wrapped around her little finger.

"Not yet," Thor agrees and reaches for the edge of the cape, pulling it over Loki, who offers her a grateful smile.

They're silent for a while, just looking at each other, their hands finding their way to each other's body, their touches now full of affection instead of lust.

"I don't want to take you to Thanos," Thor whispers before she can stop herself and Loki smiles at her, but her eyes grow sad.

"I know," Loki says and reaches for Thor's face, cupping her cheek in a gentle hand. "I understand, Thor, you're just following orders."

"What if I don't? What if we just... disappear?"

Loki frowns at the words, dark delicate eyebrows drawing together both in surprise and disbelief. "You don't mean that."

Thor raises her eyebrows in challenge, making it clear that yes, she might have completely lost her mind, but she absolutely means it.

"You'd commit treason for me?

"You're worth it, Loki. And... I guess I don't want to lose you," Thor tells her earnestly and Loki looks at her like she has grown three heads, her eyes still wide in disbelief.

"You really want to do this?"

Thor nods and Loki's lips twitch upwards, her expression softening. "You're a fool, you know that?"

Thor shrugs, now her face splitting into a broad grin. "And now you're stuck with me, my Lady."

"A truly horrible fate! I can imagine nothing worse," Loki says and bites at her lower lip, trying and failing to hide her smile, as she pushes Thor on her back and climbs on her lap, straddling her. "Perhaps we should try to find a way to make our time together less unpleasant?" Loki says in an innocent voice, even as her lips curl into a suggestive smirk, and she locks their fingers together, pinning Thor's hands on the ground. It's not like Thor would have any difficulty getting up, but with Loki naked on her lap there's no reason to try and move away.

"I believe that'd be most wise, my Princess," Thor says just as Loki leans in for a kiss, their lips fitting perfectly together, like this is how it was always meant to be.

Thor knows they will have to talk about this seriously soon, but she has already taken her decision and is certain that won't change. She will risk everything for Loki, even if Loki regrets what happened the last couple of hours.

Thor has sworn to protect her, after all, and that's exactly what she's intending to do!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki obviously run away together. They live in a little cabin - Loki complains a lot at first, because Princess duh! But she eventually comes to love it - and Thor teaches her how to fight; Loki gets surprisingly good with knives. Unfortunately, the training takes a looooong time, because they always end up finishing soon and having sex✨ (it's absolutely not their fault! Loki finds Thor all sweaty and with her sword and trying to be serious and teach her sth _very_ hot. And well, Thor never learns how to say no to Loki.)
> 
> So, they become 💯 a power couple and everyone Thanos sends in order to find his supposed wife never comes back😌 
> 
> Anyway, that's all!  
> And they lived happily ever after🎉

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Let me know what you think 😁❤️❤️


End file.
